Shopkins: Join the Party (TV Series)
|producer(s) = * Ian McCue * Tracy Blagdon |composer(s) = Chris Renshaw |narrator(s) = Kayli Mills |no_of_episodes = 20 + 3 specials |released = 2nd September 2019 }} Shopkins: Join the Party is an American animated comedy TV series that began airing on 2 September 2019 in the UK, and first aired on 18 May 2019 in the US. It consisted of 20 11-minute episodes as well as three 20-minute specials. The series is split into two halves: one half with Rainbow Kate traveling around the world, and one half taking place in Shopville. Along with more episodes set in the previously visited China, India and Australia, Rainbow Kate will also visit two new countries, Italy and Brazil. Production The show was created by Tyler Scott and Milan Prsa when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from Thomas & Friends Series 23, while making it fun and entertaining. Tyler originally started out in 2016 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife objected the idea as she thought it was a bad influence on kids. So he opened up Shopkins Season 7 and thought that was the best choice, Shopkins. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s. Tyler then joined with Milan Prsa, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Tyler did one on "The Princess and the Train," but telling it from the train's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Tyler drew became the basis for Shopkins: Join the Party. The name itself came from Milan Prsa, as he felt it was a good title as it was about Shopkins joining parties. While Toy Story is considered the first animated film to use computer imagery for film, Shopkins: Join the Party is the first video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per day, until the company grew and produced three episodes per year as of 2019. Since then, no new episodes of the series have been produced, likely due to Big World being too busy making and focusing on the Netflix series. In late 2019, shortly after the release of First Day in Shopville! (the last episode to feature the original look of the characters), Netflix released 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. In a recent podcast, Tyler says that they have colored iris' (similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series) and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Rosie Bloom's hair looks swirly. Episodes Characters *Rainbow Kate *Strawberry Kiss *Mystabella *Cheeky Chocolate *Donatina *Apple Blossom *Bridie *Dum Mee Mee *Kooky Cookie *Sarah Fairy Cake *Choc E. Tubs *Betty Bouquet *Berry Tubs *Lippy *Rosie Bloom *Spaghetti Sue *Pineapple Lily *Bubbleisha *Tiara Sparkles *Jessicake *Wai V. Fan *Peppa-Mint *Scarletta Gateau *Miss Sprinkles *Captain Zoom *Lynn Flight Meal *Mallory Watermelon Punch *Max Saxophone *Bella Basket *Casper Cap *Café Cruz *Pretti Pressie *Opaletta *Corny Cob *Twinkle Cupcake *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Polly Perfume *Troublesome Trucks *Rainbow Wishes and Wanda Wand *Mei Sundae and Yumcha Dumplings *Pina Pineapple Drink and Sonya Soft Serve *Pirouetta *Becky Birthday Cake *Skyanna *Lil' Blaze *Sneaky Wedge *Tara Tiara *Princess Purse *Celeste Zest Cake *Sparky & Flicker *Poppa Pretzel *Phoebe Fairy Top *Fiona Fairy Skirt *Mitzy Oven Mitt *Bling Unicorn Ring *Popsi Cool *Pamala Palm Tree *Silvio Soccer Ball *Bessie Bowl *The Small Mart Stationmaster *Pommie *The Teacher *The Bird Watcher *The Ginger-haired Boy *Albert's Wife *The Great Railway Show Judge *The Film Crew Leader *Penny Purse *The Grumpy Passenger *The Batucada Players *The Indian Fashion Designer *The Divers (fantasy) *Witchy Hat (does not speak) *Tia Tigerlily (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Dame Bella's Orchestra (do not speak) *Mr. Bubbles (fantasy; does not speak) *Britney Bag (does not speak; fantasy only) *Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Cherie Tomatoe (cameo) *Handbag Harriet (cameo) *Purple Spilt Milk (cameo) *Pink Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Babette Baguette (cameo) *Choc N' Chip (cameo) *Uncle Eggward (cameo) *Chico Pyramid (cameo) *Lucky Fortune Cookie (cameo) *Butterscotch Buddies (cameo) *Jilly Jam (cameo) *Famer Finney (cameo) *Jascenta (cameo) *The Bakers (cameo) *Shopville United Football Team (cameo) *The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) *Yvonne Scone's Friends (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *The Indian Police (cameo) *Syd Surfboard (fantasy; cameo) *Dressica (portrait cameo; fantasy) *Lynne Spring (stock footage cameo) *Arturo Sombrero (stock footage cameo) *Shady (stock footage cameo) *Queen Cake (stock footage cameo) *Three Mainland Shopkins (stock footage cameo) *Pippa Melon (mentioned) *Waverly Cupcake (mentioned) *King Godred (mentioned) *Princess Scent (indirectly mentioned) Characters Introduced Category:Shopkins Category:Series